


Torture

by FaithWinchester



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 15:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWinchester/pseuds/FaithWinchester
Summary: Faith is not okay with the Angels asking Dean to do their dirty work!
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Twisting the Hellmouth on March 20, 2009, the day after the original episode of Supernatural aired "On the Head of a Pin". All recognizable characters belong to Whedon and Kripke, I'm just playing in their sandbox!

“If I walk through that door, you’re not going to like what comes out.”  
  
Dean’s face was set in harsh lines, his eyes far away, seeing things no mortal was ever supposed to see. Castiel was giving him some line about ‘he’d do anything not to let you do this, Dean’ and Faith couldn’t take it any more. She’d left Sammy at the motel room with that bitch demon once they’d figured out where Dean had been taken and she’d run the whole way to the old building. Slipping in through a broken window, she stood in the shadows and watched the angels ask Dean to go back to his own personal hell.  
  
Faith stepped out of the shadows and stalked across the room, seeing Castiel’s head come up as he noticed her. She stepped in front of Dean and he blinked, his eyes refocusing on her face, seeing her.  
  
“Faith, what are you-“  
  
“I’m here, Dean. Let’s go do this,” she said, cupping his face with her hands, her thumbs brushing over his cheekbones.  
  
“Faith, no, I can’t let you do this, you have no idea-“ he began, but her harsh bark of laughter stopped him.  
  
“Baby, I have ideas you couldn’t even dream of. I’ve done this before, Dean, to a human, to someone I once considered a friend, not a demon and I wasn’t in Hell,” she told him, still looking into his eyes. “I did it because I wanted to and I enjoyed it.” She waited for his face to change, to see some sort of disgust or pity in his eyes. She’d never told either of the Winchester brothers the details of the darkest part of her life. It didn’t come.  
  
“Faith, I can’t let you do this. You’re not that person anymore, this-“  
  
“Dean, I’m always that person, inside. She’s always there, I just don’t let her out anymore,” she told him. “So I’ll walk through that door with you and I’ll help you make the demon scream. Hot, cold, sharp, whatever you want to start with is fine by me. Because it won’t break anything inside me to do it and when we walk back out, I’ll still be with you. You’ll still be Dean and I’ll still be Faith because I’ll be damned if I’m letting you get away from me this early in the game, Winchester.”  
  
“Yes, you will be damned,” came Castiel’s voice and she flicked a disdainful glance at the angel.  
  
“Maybe, but not now and not by you, because you need this. You need him and he needs me, so it’s a package deal, messenger boy. Go back and tell your boss that the torture’s being taken care of, by the ones who aren’t afraid to get their hands dirty for the cause.”  
  
She looked at Dean and saw the faintest of smiles on his lips. He did like to hear her sass the angels. Said it made him proud that she was his girl.  
  
“Come on, baby, let’s go get this taken care of,” she told Dean, slipping an arm around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder as they started for the doors, as if they were going to see a movie and not torture someone. ‘Before Sammy gets here,’ she didn’t say out loud, but she was definitely thinking it. Because something was wrong with Sam. There were times, after he was with Ruby, that he smelled different. She could smell the coppery scent of blood on his breath, see something different in his eyes. Sam wasn’t a vampire, but any ritual that involved drinking blood was usually a dark one. So they’d take care of the torture, get the dirty work out of the way, because there was no telling what lengths Sam would go to if he got here before they were done.


End file.
